You Know Where Emma Is - A Captain Swan One Shot
by RoslinAtreides
Summary: One shot ficlet for after 4x07


_**So i messaged **__**i-know-how-you-kiss**__** from tumblrthis headcanon about how Killian TOTALLY knows where Emma went after the incident at the station, he just didnt want her family to swarm her… but he goes after her himself and stays out of sight, but watching her to make sure she's okay.**_

_**And it kinda bugged me all day to write it out and now that I'm home I'm going to try to type it all out.**_

_**(Please forgive whatever OOC parts there are in this. My very first CS ficlet and it's probably not as good as a lot out there)**_

"There's no sign of Emma," David huffed as he and Killian walked into the loft, Mary Margaret and Elsa turning to look at the two men.

"What does that mean?!" Mary Margaret asked, guilt and worry warring on her face.

"It means that she doesnt want to be found," Killian answered, cradling his hook to his midsection as he tried to catch his breath.

He hung back and listened as Mary Margaret worried and and the trio fussed and nattered on, waking the babe in the process. As they all hurried to try to calm the child and put him back to sleep, Killian slipped out the door and was nearly down the stairs when a voice stopped him.

"Hook!" David called out to him at the middle of the stairs, one hand on the banister. Killian closed his eyes, muttering a irritated 'Bloody hell' under his breath before turning to David.

"Look mate, I ju-" Killian was about to give a half-hearted excuse when David cut him off.

"You know where Emma is." It wasn't a question.

"Mayhaps," Killian replied, wary. It would not do anyone good if David insisted on coming along, and he was nearly as good as his daughter at tracking. Because it would only figure that if David were to come along, Mary Margaret would want to as well, and that only cause another accident.

Killian Jones knew all too well how irate one gets when they were disturbed when they didn't want to be. To have Mary Margaret and David there smothering and fawning her, Emma was bound to do something that she didn't mean, again.

"You'll make sure she's safe?" David ran an agitated hand over the top of his head. Killian raised a brow and nodded, blinking slowly.

"Aye mate, you know I will." He considered retrying his 'she's in capable hands' quip from his and Emma's first date, but he doubted it'd go over any better now. David sighed and dropped his hand to his thigh with a smack before he winced.

"Just, be careful Jones," David finally said.

"I have nothing to fear from her mate, and neither do you, you __should__ know that." With a barely concealed disgusted huff, Killian turned the nob on the door and walked out into the cold night.

He zipped up his leather jacket and stuffed his bare hand into the pocket, meandering towards the park. They had checked the main part of the park, and the cemetery, but there was one place that he was pretty sure that she'd be; because he'd been there several times too.

It was the closest thing to a crow's nest that he could get and while he was surrounded by forest instead of the open seas and salt wind, the sight of the small town was still quite beautiful. He'd go there to observe the town, and had been up there when the ice walls formed around the town. He trudged up the hill, walking between the narrow tire tracks of Emma's Bug, his hook glinting in the moonlight that filtered through the trees overhead.

When he knew he was getting close to the bluff, he took his hand out of his pocket and cursing softly at how bloody COLD the metal of his hook was before stuffing it into a pocket. It wouldn't do for Emma to see him coming, she might run away from him and he TRULY wouldn't be able to find her the next time.

A small yellow shape began to emerge from the dark forest and Killian kept well into the shadows, his blue eyes piercing and worried, trained on the blonde woman in the car. He bit his lip as he watched her raise her hands, her fingers still trembling. How he wanted to clasp those hands and look into her eyes and tell her that it was okay, that she's a bloody wonder.

He pushed the idea of 'casually' walking out to the edge and looking out onto the town. She'd see straight through it and probably get mad at him. So many ideas, all of them bad in her current state. Not that he feared her power, bloody hell he'd gone AFTER her hadn't he? Gone after her as her _**_**FAMILY**_**_had cowered in fear. Sodding idiot move that was.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his ever present flask. Taking a swig, he figured that if he was going to make sure that Emma was going to be okay, he might as well stay warm doing it.

It'd be a long night, but it'd be well worth it.

_**Fin**_


End file.
